Will You
by ITookThisName
Summary: Havoc is out drinking and happens to see Hawkeye upset in her apartment. Should he go comfort her? HavocxHawkeye. Slight HavocxMustang and mention of EdxMustang.
1. The Night It Fell Apart

**Will You**

Summary: Havoc is out drinking and happens to see Hawkeye upset in her apartment. Should he go comfort her? HavocxHawkeye. Slight HavocxMustang and mention of EdxMustang.

A/N: Alright, my second fanfic! Some OOCness, but get over it. This is another songfic (I love writing songfics) to the song 'Will You' by POD. I wrote it differently because I felt it was a better narrative song than dialogue song if you catch my drift. I was experimenting. Lyrics are in bold! -

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, or the song 'Will You'.

* * *

It was a cooler night, with the sharp wind biting at second lieutenant Jean Havoc's exposed face. He and Breda had gone out for drinks and were now heading back to their apartments. Both men were silent, enjoying their states of drunkenness.

"Hey," Breda said loudly, punching Havoc on the shoulder to get his attention. "Isn't that the Colonel? Hey… Hey, boss!" The man shouted, his words slurred.

The dark figure in the distance slipped into the shadows. Havoc wondered vaguely how his drunken comrade could recognize anyone from that far away in his state.

"Where was he coming from?" Jean asked, although he was pretty sure he already knew.

"I dunno, those apartments over there I-" He hiccupped. "I think."

Havoc nodded. It was where first lieutenant Riza Hawkeye lived. He looked up at a window on the third floor, where he knew Riza lived. To his surprise, she was sitting in the window seat. He stopped walking as his companion just continued to saunter down the street. His bright blue eyes focused on the figure in the window. She looked so sad.

**See her sittin' next to the window in the bedroom, she breaks down**

To his dismay she started crying. He wondered if he should go comfort her. No, that was stupid; she wouldn't want to see him. She only had eyes for Colonel Mustang. Their little affair had been going on for three months now. Jean was the only one who seemed to catch on to it- probably because of his own adoration for the beautiful woman.

She didn't notice him watching her, as tears flowed down her face. Something tugged at his heart as he continued to observe her. That's not right, he thought. Angels shouldn't cry.

**Cryin' over somethin' and starin' into nothin'**

Riza hated him more than anyone- _anything_- right now for making her appear such a fool. For making her doubt herself, her own judgement. She couldn't afford the leisure of second guessing in her life. She should have known right from the start that it was too good too be true.

When Roy had first come in her apartment with the sorry expression on his features, she was scared. She didn't know of what, but she knew she was scared. When he had started his apologetic speech, she had known instantly that there was someone else. Another woman, she thought, it had to be another woman. Not unexpected really, since the handsome man had a reputation for going through women like water. She was prepared for that, prepared to punch him square in the face and ask him if any other woman he'd been with was like her. He'd reply no, and then in someway or another she'd have him desperate to be with her again. That was the plan. But the Colonel had blindsided her, and there was absolutely no way she could compete this time; no way to win him back. Roy had fallen in love with Edward Elric. It was disgusting, really. Mustang told her that he'd made the discovery he was gay a month into their relationship. It was the reason he went through women like items of clothing- he couldn't find what he was looking for. Nothing clicked. The reason he had not ended their relationship was that he loved Riza as a friend, and wanted to make her happy. Riza _had_ been happy- she'd been in love. Roy's reasoning was logical, but logic wasn't enough- Riza felt deceived; what she had thought they were, wasn't. They were a woman madly in love with her gay friend who humoured her, in her mind. She despised this. She didn't have anything against homosexuals. Just Roy.

**Afraid now, hate now**

Jean thought he had watched her for long enough. He started to try and catch up with Breda, but something stopped him.

**Wanting, needing, haunting, it's killing me**

Havoc turned and made his way to Hawkeye's apartment. I'm crazy, he told himself silently.

Jumping at the sound of an unexpected knock on her door, Riza took a deep breath, collected herself and then made her way to the front door. She opened it slightly, the sight of an unlikely visitor surprising her. Second lieutenant Havoc, stood in the hallway, honey blond hair messed up (as usual), still in his uniform (which now needed ironing rather badly), and smelling of alcohol and cigarettes. One of the latter was hanging on for dear life between his thin lips.

For a split second he looked as if she was the one who was knocking unexpectedly on his door: taken aback.

Then he spoke. "Er, you look upset. Can I come in?"

He realised it was rather forward, but it was all he knew.

"Yeah sure," Riza heard herself say. Gods he must think I'm pathetic, she thought. "Make yourself at home."

Sitting on a comfortable cinnamon couch, he surveyed his co-worker's living space.

Hawkeye's apartment was- what was the word? Oh, yes, clean. He tried to ignore the nagging sensation that he should probably attempt to clean his own quarters…maybe tomorrow, he thought.

Riza took a seat beside him and silence- although not necessarily an uncomfortable one- ensued.

Aching to break it, Jean asked, "So what happened? Did the Colonel break your heart?"

He immediately berated his blunt nature at the woman's milk chocolate orbs brimmed with tears.

"How did you know we were together?" She questioned, catching him off guard. It wasn't what he had expected; since right after the words left his mouth he had regretted them. He had thought her primary course of action would be-action- a swift punch in the head to be exact. Havoc had never seen Riza this defenceless before.

"I-," he started. "I could just tell." He restrained himself from raising his voice at the end of the sentence, trying to sound sure of himself. He had omitted that the actual reason was that he had almost walked in on the m in the Colonel's office. Havoc decided he should back up his vague comment.

"It was the way you two looked at each other."

Hawkeye sniffled. "You mean the way I looked at him. He never looked at me."

"Aw, c'mon he-,"

"No. Havoc, you don't understand…" She cut him off and told him what had happened earlier that that night.

Jean looked wistfully at Riza plain hardwood floor. He wished he could've shown every speck of shock Hawkeye was so obviously expecting from him. No matter how he willed it, he couldn't pull it off, and she noticed right away.

"You don't seem surprised," she accused, narrowing her eyes.

Jean ran a hand through his already untidy hair. How am I going to explain this? He asked himself silently.

"Well," he began. "He kissed me one night at the bar, but I just thought he was really drunk." His face turned red at having to mention the incident. They had both been really drunk, but he realised another factor might have influenced what had happened.

Riza just examined him for a moment, before muttering, "He's such a jerk."

Havoc felt his loyalty to Roy nudge his conscience. Even though the man was sleeping- or rather, had been sleeping- with the girl of Jean's dreams, he had helped Havoc when he had needed help. Havoc felt the need to defend Roy even if he had done his share of hurting him as well. Not for the first time, Havoc realised what a strange relationship he had with his commanding officer.

"Yeah, okay, what he did to you was pretty asshole-ish…But I know he will never do that to anyone ever again, after seeing the way you reacted." He gave her a small, reassuring smile. It wasn't returned. How does he not see how he affects people when he does these things? He asked himself. Roy once told him all he wanted was to be able to live without having to doubt or lie to himself or those around him. As far as Jean was concerned, he wasn't doing too good of a job of ridding himself of his afflictions. Had he even been serious?

**Faking what has happened to live the life like that man, I'll break down, it's fake now **

Riza eyed Havoc, watching as his bright blue eyes focused on her mahogany coffee table. A frown twisted his normally open features. It occurred to her then how hard he was trying to make her feel better, and how hard she was making it. Something else struck her also.

"Hav- Jean?" She figured since it was such an informal situation she might as well us his given name. "How did you know I was upset? I know it wasn't just coincidence."

"I-," Havoc tried to come up with a quick but good lie. How come he hadn't thought of this earlier?

"I'm psychic."

"Seriously," she said sternly.

Jean rubbed the back of his head, aiding to the dishevelled look that he had trademarked.

"I was walking home with Breda and he saw someone that looked like the Colonel and I realised that we were near your place. I put two and two together and looked up at the windows to see if I could spot you an-"

"Why did you want to see me?"

He sighed. "Just to- I dunno…Just to see you I guess."

"Why?" She inquired, though the answer was becoming clear.

"Cuz you're beautiful. He explained quietly. He had no other way to say it.

Hawkeye was taken aback. Several moments of unbearably awkward silence followed.

"I can't believe I never noticed," she told him lamely. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cuz the Colonel gets all the women," He stated. "Honestly, have you ever even considered anybody in our squad- other than the Colonel- as a potential boyfriend?"

At this comment Hawkeye blushed. She actually had thought of what it would be like with Havoc once- the thought lasted all of ten seconds and had certainly not reoccurred; until now. She eyed Havoc in a different light- imagining what it would be like just to straddle his hips right there on the couch and revealing what the blue uniform he was wearing currently hid. Riza shook her head slightly, as if the physical action would rid her head of the mental image. She got to her feet, slightly swaying.

"I really must get some sleep," she stated. That bottle of wine really got to me, she thought silently.

Havoc didn't know what to think of her sudden change of subject. He knew he should feel hurt because Riza obviously didn't feel the same way he did, but all he could feel was tired. Emotional pain can wait till the morning, when I'm sober, he decided. Sleep did sound awfully good.

"I'll just let myself out then," he mumbled, standing up slowly.

Riza stood at her bedroom's doorway, gripping the frame for support. It was as if the couch she had been sharing with Jean was her link to reality; for now all she could think of was how she had wasted so much of her life dedicated to Roy. She felt her body fill with the cool horrible sensation of loneliness as her gaze drifted around her dark empty room. Black Hayate wasn't even there, since he liked to wander around Central at night. She started to feel a strange sense of panic creeping upon her; she'd never felt this way before, and was sure as hell she didn't want it to continue.

"Jean?" She called out weakly, hoping he hadn't left yet.

"Yeah?"

Hawkeye went to the entrance of her flat, where her cry of his name had stopped him in the doorway. He had never looked better in her eyes- her drunk, exhausted saviour smelling of cigarette smoke.

"Take me with you."

Havoc was unceremoniously shoved against the door. It was- to say the least- a unique means of closing his apartment door.

"Wha- what are you doing?" He asked Riza confusedly. The woman removed the cigarette from his mouth and smothered it in a conveniently placed ashtray beside the door on a stand.

Havoc caught a look that he'd never seen before in those light brown eyes. Riza's lips met his with a crushing force. Whoa, was all the dazed man could think.

Getting over the initial shock of Hawkeye's unexpected attack on his body, Havoc returned the kiss with a passionate one of his own. His erratic breathing through his nose was felt on Riza's face brought her to the realisation that it had never been this way with Roy before. There was a certain element that had been lacking that whole time, and she felt stupid for having not caught that it was amiss. She thrust her tongue into his mouth, finding herself craving Havoc's unique flavour of nicotine and something that was unmistakably him. Jean soon followed suit; exploring Hawkeye's mouth fervently. She tasted of red wine, which was probably a contributing factor to the situation he now found himself in. He groaned involuntarily as Hawkeye pressed her body against his, the sensation pleasurable.

How long had it been since he'd been intimate like this with someone? He tried to remember. Long enough to have forgotten how good it felt just to have his body fast against another. Riza had started undoing his dark blue military jacket's button's expertly, not breaking the kiss once. Something buzzed at the back of his head, keeping him from fully enjoying what he was doing. He was drunk and he was worn out, but he wasn't born yesterday. Riza was just doing this to numb the pain she was feeling, the unbearable hurt of an agonising concoction of betrayal, rejection, loneliness, and the sorrow that came with the lot. She wanted to feel loved again, and to be able to trust again. He knew all too well what series of emotions the beautiful woman was going through, having been in this same position before. What was it with him?

The second lieutenant opened his sapphire eyes that had slid closed. His jacket was on the scuffed hardwood floor. Hawkeye was pulling the black t-shirt that served as Havoc's undershirt up his torso. He shivered slightly as his warm stomach was exposed to the cooler air of the room. If he wasn't going to go through with this, he'd better stop her now.

"Gah, no, Riza…please…stop." I can't believe I'm doing this, he thought, angry that he just couldn't be naïve about the whole thing; but it would hurt later if he was. "You don't want to do this."

She paused, and told him, "Of course I do…I _want_ you. I _love_ you." She used a seductive tone that Havoc never thought she was capable of. Hawkeye tried to go back to what she had been doing, but Jean wasn't complying. He shook his head. Why was she doing this to him? Why was she trying to get into his pants like some horny teenage guy, using 'love' as an excuse- almost as a weapon- to break his resolve?

"No you don't." He picked up his jacket and put it back on, hoping that the sight of what she saw him in everyday at work, as colleagues, would bring her back to her senses.

"You don't love me, Havoc?" She stepped back from him; she didn't sound like the woman he had come to respect and adore.

He ignored the question and instead interrogated, "Do you _really_ love me? I want you to think about it. I'm tired-" he started, and then ceased, tying to register how he was going to go about this.

"I'm tired of people abusing that word. It's said so much, and yet hardly ever meant. I know what'll happen," he told her, "You'll sleep with me tonight, wake up tomorrow- sober- see who you're beside, and find out it was all one big mistake. Will you honestly love me tomorrow?"

**Will you, will you love me tomorrow?**

The first lieutenant was quiet as several minutes passed, although it felt like time didn't really exist right now. She didn't love him, it was true. She wanted too- desperately- if only to ensure his love for her. But she hardly knew him. Riza only knew one thing; that when she kissed him, fire flowed through her veins like it never had before. He was an intoxicating drug, and she just wanted to get high.

"Havoc, I just want to sleep with you!" She exclaimed frustratedly, not caring if she sounded desperate.

He looked shocked at her outburst, and Riza took this moment of confusion to tackle him once again. His back made contact with the wall this time.

"Mmph," he grunted as some of his breathe was knocked out of him.

"You're thinking too much about this," Riza told him, ridding him of both his jacket and undershirt successfully this time. And this time, he succumbed to Riza's will, as they made their way to his bedroom shedding garments like rain off an umbrella, Havoc reassured himself, Well, at least I tried. Hopefully the morning wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Next chapter is obviously the morning after... lol I broke into two parts b/c it seemed appropriate. Please review! - 


	2. The Morning It Came Together

Feeling warm and comfortable Havoc drifted into consciousness. He had had strange dreams last night- stressful ones- but now that he was awake he felt totally relaxed. He opened his eyes slowly but sat up quickly, dismayed. Memories of last night flooded his brain like the bubbles from a recently opened champagne bottle. The images were a bit fuzzy, but the feelings- both physical and emotional- were imprinted in his memory.

Was this real? Havoc couldn't get it through his head that he had actually slept with Riza Hawkeye, the woman he had longed just to hold for the longest time…and yet he regretted it. This wasn't the way he had wanted it; for her to sleep with him out of lust and loneliness. He got out of bed to get dressed- and to mentally prepare himself for how messy this was going to get. He moved to pick his boxers off the floor.

"Don't go," said a voice groggily.

"Huh?" Jean pulled on his boxers. "Riza, you up?" He asked, not being his sharpest first thing in the morning.

She rolled onto her back and propped herself up on her elbows to face him.

"Yeah," she squinted, her head throbbing with a dull pain. Drinking was not kind to her, which was why she hardly ever drank.

"On second thought, do you have anything for a possible hangover?"

Jean fetched some water and painkillers for Hawkeye and sat on the bed beside her, admiring the way her golden tresses framed her face. Gods, he thought, even hungover she's gorgeous. He knew it might sound ridiculous and overrated, but he really could just look at her all day and be content. He didn't even have to touch her.

Riza took the medicine gratefully from Havoc, silently enjoying the way his bright eyes watched her every move. Those eyes seemed to magnify every emotion the man who owned them portrayed. That's why so many who knew him said he wore his heart on his sleeve. His eyes told nothing but truths, if there was one she loved about him, it was those eyes. It was true when people said everyone had 20/20 hindsight, because looking back she realised she was so used to seeing encouragement in those eyes. They had been together through a lot- her and those eyes- to protect their colleagues, themselves, and their commanding officer.

At the thought of the Colonel, Hawkeye stiffened.

Then she reminded herself it wasn't the end of the world, at least when Havoc was around. When he was around she was with someone who cared for her. If he cared for her enough to stay with her in her time of need, she wanted to care for him the same way. She didn't care if it wasn't logical, or rational, or her.

"Jean," she pronounced, trying to think why it was that the thoughts made so much sense, yet she couldn't put them into comprehensible sentences.

"I- I want to know more about you," she told him unsurely. That was right enough… wasn't it?

"What?" he said stupidly, a slight frown on his face. This wasn't what he had been expecting. He had expected her to say something along the lines of, 'This was fun and all, but let's never speak of this again'. This was different.

"Come on," Riza said, taking his rough hand into hers. "Don't you find it strange that we've been through so much together, but hardly know each other?" Havoc looked at her, not knowing how to react. This wasn't the Riza he was used to; it took him a moment to adjust.

"Why don't we spend the day together?" She smiled hesitantly, not knowing what to expect.

**So will you, will you stay with me today?**

"Sure," he answered, a lopsided grin forming on his face. He never expected things to turn out like this. Things didn't turn out like this for Jean Havoc…and yet…

Havoc shivered the autumn chill had crept into his apartment during the night and he was beginning to feel it, just sitting there.

"Can I-?"

"Oh! Yeah, sure! It's your bed," she reminded him.

He crawled under the blankets and sighed and the chills were dispelled. Riza laughed. The sight of Havoc with the covers pulled up to his chin amused her for some reason. He was so much like a child at times.

"So," he looked at her with a serious expression on his face. "What do you want to know?"

As the day wore on, Hawkeye realised that she had subconsciously needed this- a day off, just doing nothing in particular. The Havoc she knew at work and chastised about completing paperwork and not smoking in the office paled in comparison to the one she ran errands with throughout the day. She had never contemplated the fact that he had, in fact, had a life before the one he now led in the military, or even outside the military. And now the circumstances of last night had led to the wonder discoveries of what Havoc was like in school, when he knew he wanted to serve in the military and how he never did things exactly the way his father wanted him to. Even grocery shopping with the man was a strange new experience. It was a lot easier to fall in love with Jean than she had ever thought possible; it was exhilarating.

"If you keep looking at me like that, I think I might melt." Havoc told Riza truthfully as they walked over to her apartment for dinner, a blush spread across his cheeks. He didn't even know why, he had spent the whole day with her, but when she was looking at him so transfixed, he didn't know what to do with himself.

She smiled and reluctantly looked away. He still couldn't believe what was happening, no matter how many times she held his hand or smiled at him.

After they entered Riza's apartment (which was still spotless, while Havoc's was still- not) they made dinner. This, alongside cleaning his apartment wasn't what one would call one of Jean's fortes. Riza brought it up as they were eating.

"Exactly how many times do you rummage in your cupboards in a week?" She asked him, aware that the answer would be much too tragic.

"Well I always go out with Fuery and Breda, so there's really no reason to keep them stocked." He explained in his defence. "Thanks for dinner," he told her, almost as an afterthought. He decided to ask a question that had been starting to worry him as the day came to an end.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked tentatively.

Riza looked down at her plate. She knew he was talking about how she was going to fare at work the next day.

"I really don't know," she replied, "I keep trying to imagine myself in the situation, but it doesn't seem- real. Do you know what I mean?"

He nodded understandingly. He knew tomorrow was going to be hard for her.

After they had done the dishes in an amiable silence, a look at the clock told Havoc he should probably go home soon.

"I got to go."

"Jean?" Riza said as he collected he collected his jacket and readied himself to leave.

"Yeah?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too," he told her. It was amazing that it felt so natural for both of them to say it; it wasn't shocking when Riza had said it, and Havoc didn't find it life altering to say it back. It was as if they'd already said it to each other before. Maybe they had, even if it had not been in words.

Hawkeye went up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He titled her head up by her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. Even though he wanted to, he couldn't stay. Grudgingly he pulled away from her.

"Goodnight, get some sleep, will you?" He instructed her and left, closing the door behind him.

Riza's eyelids felt heavy as she walked slowly in and out of the rooms of her apartment, preparing for the next day, and when her head finally hit her pillow, she drifted into sleep, reluctant but determined to face the upcoming day.

Riza hadn't been informed of the exact reason she had been summoned to the Colonel's office, but that didn't mean she didn't know. He was probably just being himself; checking if she was emotionally stable enough to stay at work. After all, she thought to herself bitterly as she walked through the hall to his private office, a team doesn't function well if one of the members has a broken heart. She was early (as was to be expected from a first lieutenant), but it wasn't like Mustang was doing anything important- just pretending to do paperwork or sleeping.

As she approached the door, she noticed it was ajar, allowing snippets of conversation to leak from the room. She made to leave and return when her superior officer wasn't busy for fear of seeming like she was eavesdropping. However, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of the voice of the man she had spent the whole of the last day with.

"I don't understand…" Havoc told Mustang, a frown marring his features. He was sitting in a leather chair in his superior's office, and now his view on things was becoming distorted due to a long overdue confession.

"I made a mistake because I was too afraid to realise what I needed, Jean."

"Wha- what do you want me to say? What I went through those two months was nothing short of hell-"

"C'mon, don't be like that…"

"I just want to kno-" Havoc was silenced by Mustang's mouth hastily pressed against his. It was a feeling Havoc had wanted forever to forget and spent many nights not succeeding. But it didn't feel the same as it had before. It still set goose-bumps rising on his flesh, but he didn't want it, crave it, or need it anymore; not the way he used to.

Hawkeye covered her mouth to barely suppress a gasp that had almost escaped her mouth. Tears were welling in her eyes and her head was spinning. She felt nauseous. She had to get away. Why- _why_ is this happening?! She thought frantically. She didn't want to know either of these men any longer, she wanted out of this place.

Riza started walking brusquely down the hallway, away from Mustang's office. Her face was as emotionless as she could hold it, but inside she was in turmoil. However, she wasn't about to throw away her reputation for being one of the most stone-faced officers in the military. She didn't know where she was going- she didn't care- just as long as her feet got her away from here.

**Fadin' out of reason, to fight the way she's feeling, she breaks down**

It's not what I think it is, she told herself over and over again. They're just joking around or something…It wasn't…It isn't…Riza had lost the ability to form thoughts that made sense. All she knew was that somehow, she'd get through this.

**Goin' through the motions and holdin' onto the hopes and the dreams now, somehow**

Both Jean and Roy's heads turn simultaneously towards the door as fast-paced footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Havoc pushed Roy off of him. Great, this day was just getting better and better. First, Mustang starts confessing his need for him, then he progresses to kissing him and someone just has to see the whole thing. Why did the dark haired man always think he could get away with these things?

"Damn it Roy! Why do you do this to me!?" He exclaimed frustratedly, lurching to his feet.

"I was never with Ed, Jean, I just told her that because it was easier to tell her that than the truth: that it was you I love-"

"Why!?"

"Because we see each other all the time- all of us. It was easier to say I was in love with Fullmetal since he's always away…"

"Your logic is seriously flawed, Roy!"

"It's also because I- I'm in love with you."

Jean's fist made solid contact with Mustang's jaw, which made a satisfying cracking noise. "Bastard! Never say that to me again!" He rushed to the door, shaking his now sore hand in order to make the ache leave it faster. He got out into the hall just in time to see Riza turn the corner. "Fuck! What gives?!" He ran down the hallway to catch up with the woman, the sound of his boots hitting the floor echoing throughout the hallway. Why did she have to be the one to see that? How was he supposed to explain everything to her?

**Shaken, mistaken, forsaken, it's killing me**

"Riza! Wait!" He shouted.

Finally catching up to her before she entered their office, he spun her around by her shoulder to face him.

"Second lieutenant Havoc," she remarked coldly, her face expressionless.

"Listen," he begged. "It wasn't what you thought it was," Havoc hated the way that sounded, it was the excuse every cheating lover gave, and he realised it didn't help his case. "I mean…Roy was- he was-" He didn't want to tell her the truth; afraid that she wouldn't see him the same way, afraid that he'd appear pathetic.

"He was just being an idiot! He thinks he can get whatever he wants! But he can't, Riza, he can't get me, cuz I'm all yours," he finished; aware that more than a few officers had stopped to watch them (after all it wasn't everyday stuff like this happened in Central Command). Hawkeye glared at the frozen bystanders and they hurriedly discovered they were needed elsewhere.

"I can't stay here," she told him. It was what he least wanted to hear.

"Wha- no! If you do I- I…" He faltered. Damn it, this was all Mustang's fault!

**Wishing you could change him but he's always been this way**

"If you leave, I'll-I'll end up like I was half a year ago, spending my nights with him and waking up alone in the morning…"

He didn't know if this would help his case, but he needed to make it clear how much he needed her. He didn't want to return to his old ways of crawling to Roy for something he didn't even really want in order to fulfill his need for being wanted.

**If you leave now, I'll drown**

Riza stared at him, not knowing what to think. His trustworthy eyes were filled with hurt. She knew he meant every word he'd said. Havoc pulled her into his arms and kissed her, trying to pour his emotions into this single kiss. All that mattered to him in this moment of time was that he had to find a way to make her stay.

"We'll get through this, you'll see, we'll figure this out." Havoc held her tight, afraid to let go.

"Do you promise?" She asked him.

**Will you, will you love me tomorrow?**

"I'll be there for you, if you'll be there for me; I love you. Please stay."

"I had no idea it would turn out this way," They heard Mustang say, causing Hawkeye to consciously clutch Havoc uniform.

"I really did mean what I said, Jean," Mustang had a curious look in his onyx eyes- a blend of regret, disappointment, and understanding. Maybe it was for the better that things ended up like this- maybe he was never meant to be with Jean, and after what he had done to him, maybe he didn't deserve him. But Riza certainly did.

"…I'm sorry," was all Havoc could think of to say to the raven haired colonel.

**This time I'm sorry, I'm sorry for this time**

"I don't think it would've worked out anyway," Roy told him, feeling a bit awkward at the fact Havoc was apologising to him, since it really was Roy's fault. He also felt guilty knowing that he should be the one asking for forgiveness.

"I know it's probably not worth much now, since it's about six months late, but I'm sorry for treating you like I did. As for back in the office- I don't know what came over me, or what I was expecting, I'm sorry for that too." He was amused at the bewildered look on the blond man's face. Havoc's expression only stayed that way for so long until he regained his composure.

"Let's just never bring this up," Havoc said decidedly, he wanted the tension between him and Mustang to be over, so that he could serve him as a lieutenant as best as he could. He also wanted to recover the friendship they'd had.

Mustang eyed his two lieutenants, feeling relieved. It looked like his team was starting to run smoothly again, and that was all he needed.


End file.
